Bankai Shop
by Icelita
Summary: Boruto debía pensar una mejor manera de pasar tiempo con ella. ¡A este paso, su salario iría cuesta abajo! BoruIchi


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Tite Kubo.

 **Advertencias** : posible Ooc, posibles fallas ortográficas.

* * *

 **Capitulo I:** **Viéndote**

* * *

El distrito comercial se encontraba lleno a hora pico. A veces incluso dificultaba un poco la movilización, y eso era un problema para Boruto, quien solo quería llegar a su casa, tomar un buen baño y jugar con su consola.

Había terminado una larga misión con su equipo, luego de una sonrisa extraña por parte de Mitsuki, y un regaño habitual por parte de Sarada, se despidió y emprendió el camino a casa. En medio de su regreso visualizo _Kaminari Burger_ y su estómago rugió en protesta. Bueno, un bocadillo antes del almuerzo no caía mal. Al momento de meter su mano dentro del bolso que colgaba en su cintura lo sintió más vacío de lo normal, una clara señal de que le faltaba armamento ninja.

- _Quizás use shurikens de más…_ -pensó para sus adentros. Si ese era el caso, debía ir a la tienda de la tía Tenten y comprar más armas, su bocadillo podría esperar, ahora era más importante su deber como ninja.

Justo cuando planeaba emprender la marcha a su destino, algo llamo su atención; un cartel grande sobre la entrada de una tienda.

-Esto no estaba aquí antes… ¿será una tienda nueva? -Podría ser la respuesta más lógica, muchas veces había pasado por ahí y no había visto tal cartel. En letras finas y estilizadas de color blanco y negro se leía el nombre; _Bankai Shop_. Y viendo en la vitrina, era una tienda de armas.

Si ese era el caso, debía aprovechar, no creía que su tía se enojaría con él por comprar en otra tienda.

.

.

.

.

Entro con curiosidad y observo la mercancía, en los distintos estantes había todo tipo de armas ninjas; shurikens, kunais, nunchakus… pero fueron unas katanas lo que más llamaron su atención. Se veían afiladas y de buen material, su empuñadura tenía un diseño de dragones que las hacía ver temibles. Se quedó admirándolas por un momento hasta que…

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? -hablo una voz melodiosa como campanilla.

Boruto atendió al llamado y cuando se volvió, quedo paralizado. Paso tan rápido que le corto la respiración; delante de él se encontraba una chica de su edad, de cabello rojo fuego sostenido en una coleta desordenada y ojos morados y redondos enmarcados por unas largas pestañas. En conclusión, era hermosa.

-Y-yo… esto -Boruto sentía la lengua enredada, no sabía en verdad que decir. La joven lo miro extrañada.

-¿Deseas saber el costo de estas katanas? -señalo la pelirroja.

- _Di algo_ -le recrimino a Boruto su consciencia, aclaro entonces su garganta y contesto-. N-no… la verdad es que venía por unas shurikens…

-¡Si es así, vienes en buena hora! Como acabamos de inaugurar la tienda, tenemos una promoción de dos por uno en paquetes de shurikens y… -Para ese momento el rubio ya no se encontraba oyéndola, estaba muy centrado en sus facciones y en lo brillante y clara que se veía su piel, que enmarcaba perfectamente sus otros rasgos.

-¿Los llevaras? -Pregunto ella mientras parpadeaba curiosa

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué si llevaras los paquetes? -Repitió su pregunta con una leve risa por lo distraído del chico. Boruto sintió un vuelco en el pecho.

-¡C-claro! Damelos, por favor -Respondió recobrando la compostura, ¿Qué rayos pasaba con él ese día?

La chica le paso dos paquetes y le dijo el precio, Boruto abrió los ojos como platos, ¡Eran más caros que en _Ningu Tententen_! Pensó en rehuir de la compra, pero cuando se encontró de nuevo con los ojos de la chica que lo miraba fijamente y con curiosidad, sintió que perdió voluntad. Pago las shurikens (no sin algo de dolor) y se despidió rápidamente de la jovencita. Esta hizo un ademan con la mano y le regalo una sonrisa servicial que provoco un cosquilleo en el estómago de Boruto.

De repente, sintió que se le había quitado el hambre.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _ **Kaminari Burger** : _Es la tienda de hamburguesas a la que van Boruto y sus amigos en el anime.

 _ **Ningu Tententen** : _Así se llama la tienda de Tenten según **_Naruto Shinden_**.

¡Hola! Me alegro que hayan llegado hasta aquí, di mi mayor esfuerzo con esta historia. Para empezar, desde hace tiempo quería escribir sobre estos dos, pero no me animaba. Hasta que un día me canse de esperar y dije "bueno, por algo se comienza" y di el primer paso.

Aunque esta es una pareja MUY CRACK, en verdad la amo. Boruto es mi personaje favorito de la nueva generación y lo adoro por ser hijo de mi OTP. En cuanto a Ichika, me enamore de su diseño y de su entrada en el ultimo capitulo de Bleach. Y bueno, al ser ambos mis favoritos, no pude evitar shippearlos jejeje aunque luego de ser una simple ship de las tantas que me gustaban, paso a ser mi OTP crack.

Tengo planeado hacer dos capítulos más, espero me acompañen en los siguientes. Recuerden dejar un comentario, me alegraría y animaría saber de su apoyo y sobre sus correcciones con respecto al capitulo.

¡Espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo!


End file.
